The Memory Of Hiccup Frost
by LovelyDeath97
Summary: Hiccup Frost has just been thrown into the icy ditch in Antarctica by Pitch. As he overlooks his failure to stop Pitch, Hiccup decides to open his memory box. Who was he before he became a spirit? Why was he chosen? What's his center? And who is the boy in his memory calling his name? Hijack, Slash, One-Shot, Rated M for implied sexual activity.


**I loved writing this. It was so much fun! I feel like it would be a cute full story but I have no time or enthusiasm to do it. You may notice the line "Hiccup was scared, until he saw the moon" is similar to the line in my story, "Alive, But Barely," that's because both lines were copied from "Rise Of The Guardians" since they are crossovers of that movie. Anyways, enjoy. And if any of my lovely followers on Tumblr are reading this, I love you. *Disappears into shadows.***

Hiccup laid on the ground, weak, motionless, an excruciating pain throbbing though him like a heartbeat.

Above he heard a low chuckle; Pitch tossed the broken remains of Hiccup's staff he had cracked in front of Hiccup's face. Chips of the old wood had shot out around Pitch's feet, leaving the staff beyond repair. The broken ends clattered to the ice ground beside Hiccup, leaving him as broken as the wood.

Toothless could do nothing to stop Pitch from harming Hiccup further. His prosthetic tail had been cleverly removed by Pitch's nightmares before he too was cast into the icy prison. Toothless watched the misery gloss his friend's eyes.

Hiccup lifted his head slightly. The pain still kept him from getting to his feet although he managed to bring himself to his knees. Toothless gave an encouraging smile, Hiccup nodded in response.

"My fault." Hiccup managed. Hiccup was alerted by the feeling of something heavy and thick inside the pocket of his green hoodie. Hiccup used a curious hand to remove the blunt object from his pocket. It was his memory box. The one Pitch had given him in order to trick him into fooling the Guardians. Hiccup could still remember the horrified and disappointed look in their eyes when they blamed him for the destroyed Easter eggs.

"_We should have never trusted you!"_ Bunnymund had said before raising his fist to strike Hiccup. However, although Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, the hit never came. Bunnymund had truly given up on him. There was no redeeming himself. All hope of ever finding forgiveness for his compulsive action was visibly lost in Bunny's eyes.

It was heartbreaking, the sight before Toothless. His best friend, injured but alive, alive but broken, broken but…there was no but after that.

Toothless pointed at the box with his eyes. Hiccup understood.

Hiccup wished he could find the bravery to open up his memory box. He had spent so many years, hoping that he would someday wake up and remember who he was and how he got here. Even as Toothless assured him through expression, Hiccup still felt a restraint keeping him from opening the box containing his teeth.

Hiccup wished he could feel the blood running from his face, but his blood no longer ran. He could no longer bleed; he could no longer experience the things he was sure he had once taken for granted in his past life.

Toothless nudged Hiccup with his nose. Hiccup smiled at his only friend. Toothless was all he had, but who else did Hiccup have before?

The icy walls around Hiccup acted as a cage. Through the crack in the top Hiccup could see the moon, shining bright as day. Beside Hiccup lay his staff, snapped in two like a twig.

Hiccup was weak. His frost powers draining from him like blood. He rested his pale white head against the icy wall that kept him contained like a circus animal. The shallow breaths escaping him grew dangerously close to sobs.

Hiccup could breathe, but that did not mean he was alive.

"Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything." Hiccup whimpered. Toothless offered comfort by nudging Hiccup with his nose, but Hiccup shied away from him. "I'm so sorry buddy."

"_Hiccup!"_called an echoing voice. Hiccup let out a cry of surprise. His legs shot out and kicked at the ground below him, pressing him against his frosted walls. A large glowing mist emitted from his pale, vein hands. Hiccup's choked breath's turned to pants. The voice echoed again from its prison inside the tooth box, _"Hiccup!"_

The voice was masculine and deep, although echoing through his ears Hiccup could still hear the voice clearly pronouncing his name.

The glow from the tooth box reflected in Hiccup's frosted blue eyes. The box was calling his name, literally.

Hiccup looked to Toothless for support. Toothless caught his best friend's eyes and nodded vigorously.

"_Hiccup!" _normally Hiccup would want to silence the loud voice that bounced off the ice walls, only this time Hiccup knew. He knew that this voice was the voice of his past, calling out to Hiccup to be freed.

Unsure of what to do, Hiccup placed his fragile fingertips on top the multicolored and glowing cover of the golden tooth box in his hands.

It was like time travel. The edges of Hiccup's vision transitioned into another scene like a film. The transition was cut into diamond shapes that sliced through Hiccup's sight and changed the cold and dark colors of the walls into bright and shining colors of summer.

"_C'mon Hiccup! I bet I can run to the oak tree faster than you can!" called the voice of a tall boy roughly Hiccup's age. It was surreal, Hiccup was not living this memory, yet he was watching it. Like watching a movie in IMAX, you feel like you're there, but really you're just another viewer sitting in your seat in awe._

_The boy was running too fast for Hiccup to see. Hiccup could see himself clearly now however. He almost gasped seeing himself so…normal._

_Hiccup was young of course. But he was roughly sixteen in the memory before him. His unevenly cropped and choppy hair stuck out at odd angles like it did today, only it was brown. Not snow white like it was now; it was chestnut in the shade, but hazel in the sunlight._

_Hiccup turned around towards the trees, his thin and scrawny legs not at all helping himself win the race where his opponent already has a head start. Behind Hiccup he could hear the cheers and excited cries of much younger children; they however would not be appearing in Hiccup's memory. He didn't even give them a glance; he was too focused on the boy bolting for the trees in front of him._

"_Slow down Jack!" cried Hiccup in the memory._

_Jack._

_Jack was his name._

_Hiccup got a better look now at his entire set of clothes. Hiccup was wearing at the time very old clothing that no one else wore today. A large long sleeved moss green tunic reached his mid thigh. The shoulder's of the tunic was covered by a brown vest like fur coat. Hiccup could not remember what it was called. His dark green pants were held up by a brown belt that at second glance was strapping a small pocket knife. The cold metal jangled whenever he ran faster._

_Freckles spotted Hiccup's face like extra pepperoni on pizza. Hiccup was surprised to see his eye color which was a bright green. Everything on Hiccup was green except for his coat and brown boots that squished over the stomped ground beneath his feet._ _For as long as Hiccup could remember, he had bright blue eyes, seeing them a different color was…too real. It was only proof that everything here in fact, was true._

_Hiccup could not get a good look at the boy on front of him. He could only see the dark brown hair that covered his head. A long brown cloak sailed behind him like a flag or a cape a superhero would wear._

"_Hurry up Hiccup!" The boy called Jack ran further. "I'm almost there."_

_Hiccup reached out his hands in the memory, almost like he expected to get there faster that way. Jack turned around to face Hiccup with a smirk. Hiccup's eyes widened when Jack outstretched his hands towards Hiccup. He then closed his eyes and slightly opened his originally shut lips. Expecting to run into Jack Hiccup closed his eyes; instead he was wrapped in sensational warmth._

_Hiccup was no longer running through the woods close behind Jack whose face he had seen before. Instead, he was outside of a small cottage like home. Sounds of music and joyous laughter rang through the night. The moon shined brightly, emanating a light blue glow upon the half shadowed face of the boy in front of Hiccup. Jack._

_Hiccup looked around to take in further notice of where he was. The sounds of the celebration were distant and far off. The home behind them blocked any light from shining on their faces. Hiccup felt strong but thin arms around the back of his neck. Hiccup's hands rested upon Jack's waist. Although memory Hiccup was smiling, real Hiccup was shivering. He was so confused. However, he wanted to know what happened next. It was like the compelling page of a good book._

_Hiccup heard only the distant sounds of chatter and the quiet breathing of Jack's shallow breath. Hiccup opened his eyes; Jack was looking at him longingly._

"_Do you ever wonder what it's like outside of the village?" Jack was known for his random questions at intense moments. Hiccup smirked, his crooked teeth flashing in the bight moonlit aura._

"_I'm not sure. But one day I'm leaving and going to find out for myself."Hiccup wouldn't admit it aloud, but he wanted Jack to keep talking instead. He wanted to hear Jack speak, not himself._

_Jack chuckled. "Where would you go?"_

_Hiccup nearly gasped when he saw his memory self plant a kiss upon Jack's pink lips. Jack gave into the kiss, tightening his grip around Hiccup's shoulders like he was holding on for dear life._

_Hiccup pulled away, finally responding with, "Someplace we could be alone. Just you and I, no one else to bother us."_

_Jack smiled. Oh god did Hiccup love that smile. It sent shivers down his spine, the good kind._

"_We don't need to leave the village to do that." Jack pulled Hiccup forward._

_Their lips were inches apart._

_Hiccup shut his eyes._

_The scene changed._

_Hiccup was warm again. But he could no longer feel Jack on his lips. Instead his skin was sweaty and damp; his hair fell over his face like he was trying to hide behind it. Upon looking up Hiccup found his nose buried in Jack's dark hair._

_Jack let out a sigh of exhaustion. Hiccup and Jack were both naked, wrapped in each other, and lying beneath Hiccup's moss green covers. Jack ran his fingers through Hiccup's smiled, resting his head upon Jack's hairless chest._

_Jack kissed Hiccup upon the top of his head. They were together. Nothing was between them. They were one person._

"_I love you." whispered Jack like it was their little secret. Hiccup smiled, his eyes remaining closed._

"_I love you too." He responded. Jack's arms tightened around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup was his, he would always be his._

_The door swung open in front of the two lovers._

"_Dad!" shouted memory Hiccup. The two lovers struggled to pull back on their clothing as Hiccup's father stood in the doorway, seething with rage and horror._

_The scene changed._

_Hiccup was glad it did. He did not want to see the disappointment in his father's eyes._

_But the next scene was no better than the last._

_Hiccup was thrown into a dark room. The portioned light from the cracked door shined halfway over his horror struck face._

"_Dad you don't understand!" Hiccup accused. His father scowled down at him like he was a cockroach._

"_How could you do something so immoral?! Something so…disgusting!?" Stoick spat the poison words at his shamed son._

"_Dad this isn't what it seems! I love him!" Hiccup raised his hands, physically begging his father to look at him._

_Stoick turned away from his son to face the open door behind him. The sunlight spilled through, slicing through the darkness of the room._

"_You are disgraceful. You and Jack both."_

"_Fine dad! Be mad at me! But please, don't blame Jack." Stoick continued to ignore his desperate son. Hiccup ran after his father as he turned to leave the room. "For once in your life would you please just look at me!" Hiccup grasped his father's beefy arm to stop him, but Stoick slapped him away like a fly. Hiccup fell to the floor with a look of horror on his face._

_Stoick finally answered his son. "You are disgraceful….you are not my son."_

_Hiccup could feel tears running down his face as he watched his father slam the door roughly behind him, engulfing Hiccup in the darkness._

_The scene changed._

_Hiccup was resting his head once again. But not on Jack's chest as he smiled, but instead he rested upon Jack's shoulder as he sobbed. Jack tightened his grip on Hiccup's shoulder. It was always something he did when he was upset._

"_He will never understand." Jack comforted Hiccup. Hiccup sniffled, trying to prevent another sob from racking through him._

"_It's all so messed up. But that doesn't mean I'll let him come between us." Hiccup stammered. He'd rather die than lose Jack._

"_I wish we could leave and go to that place we always talked about. That place where we could be together without having to deal with anyone else in the whole world. Just the two of us." Jack rubbed circles on Hiccup's back._

"_Promise me you'll never leave me." Hiccup begged. Jack kissed the top of his head._

"_I promise to never leave you. Do you promise to never leave me?"_

_The scene changed._

_Hiccup and Jack were walking out the door. Hiccup yanked at Jack's arm desperately trying to tug him to the lake that had frozen over, a dark pair of ice skates were slung over his shoulder._

"_Be careful!" cried a young little girl from inside the doorway. She was short and young, surprisingly resembling Jack almost identically. She was Jack's sister. Hiccup remembered her. She waved excitedly as the two departed._

"_We will!" called back Jack. He flashed her a smile and every few steps looked back at her until she followed her mother inside._

_Hiccup wished he could forget the last scene of his memory. But without it, he would not know what he knew today; his center._

_Jack was scared. That's the first thing Hiccup remembered. He was terrified in fact. Jack's arms were outstretched like a tight rope walker trying to keep balance. A sickening crack erupted from beneath Jack's feet._

"_Hiccup….." Jack whispered. His eyebrows were nearly lost in his cropped brown hair. His eyes were wide and tear struck._

_As Hiccup looked around he realized where he was, ice skating. Jack and Hiccup loved to ice skate. It was their favorite winter activity next to snowball fights._

"_It's ok. It's ok. Just don't look down. Just look at me." Hiccup was crouched on the safe ice. But Jack was not so lucky. The ice creaked below him like an old stair._

"_Hiccup…I'm scared." Jack looked down. Spider webs of cracks covered the ice below his feet._

_In one compulsive step the ice below Hiccup's boot cracked as well._

_Have you ever heard that term, "you're on thin ice," well…there's a reason for that._

"_I-I know." Hiccup forced an unconvincing smile. "Y-You're going to be alright."_

_Jack looked up at him with teary eyes. The tears spilled no matter how much he tried to keep them locked away. "I'm not Hiccup. Go without me. You can get out of here."_

_Hiccup shook his head violently. "No! You're not going to fall in." He outstretched his hands encouragingly. "We need to be brave."_

"_No Hiccup!" Jack whimpered. _

"_Would I trick you?" Hiccup asked. Jack's expression relaxed. The corners of his lips twitched into a smile. "We're going to be brave." Hiccup smiled for real this time. "You got to believe in me."_

"_I do." said Jack._

"_Were going to be brave. We're going to practice our march, for when we become adventurers and leave the village, like we do every day." Hiccup coached. Jack kept his grin. _

"_Ok."_

"_Alright…now just one step…" Hiccup reached for Jack's staff which he had left carelessly on the ground. He gripped it tightly, his palms already emitting beads of nervous sweat._

_Jack took a cautious step forward. The ground cracked and hissed like opening a soda can. Jack looked up to Hiccup with wide, frightened eyes. Hiccup could tell he was trying to be brave. But the fear wrapped their claws around his neck._

"_It's alright." Hiccup reached out Jack's staff farther. "One more."_

_Jack took another step. The icy spider webs grew farther out around his bare feet. Jack gasped. "Hiccup..."_

"_One."_

_One step; a loud crack._

"_Two."_

_Another step; an even louder crack._

"_Hic…"_

"_Three!"_

_Hiccup reached out and caught Jack's waist with the end of the staff. With a heavy tug Jack was tossed to the thicker side of the ice. His face slammed onto the ground but he was unharmed. He pushed himself up on his irritated palms._

_Hiccup was also sent unbalanced and spiraling. Instead he landed farther away from Jack._

_Hiccup realized that Jack was safe. He stood up, a large smile of relief on his face._

_Jack smiled back. He outstretched his hand for Hiccup to take._

_Hiccup reached out. Below his feet there was another loud crack. But this time, he would not be saved._

_Hiccup fell through the ice._

_The last thing Hiccup saw was Jack._

_The look of pure horror on Jack's face was un-doubtful. He extended his arm farther out towards the falling Hiccup. Tears spilled from his already red face._

"_Hiccup!" he cried._

_Memory Hiccup's vision was engulfed by the icy waters around him. He struggled to move his arms but his body refused to cooperate. His lungs burned for air but his body remained still._

_Hiccup was cold._

_He was scared._

_Until he saw the moon._

_It was so big and bright._

_Suddenly, Hiccup wasn't scared anymore._

Hiccup gasped loudly. Almost like he was drowning again and was engulfing a new breath of fresh air. He looked to Toothless who did not respond.

"D-Did you see that?!" Hiccup shouted ecstatically. He didn't seem mournful of his own death, instead he was happy.

Toothless grinned when he saw the crooked smile on Hiccup's face.

"T-That was me! I had a father…." Hiccup felt a wave of sudden depression. He did not have a father. Instead, Hiccup brought his attention back to Jack. "I…I WAS IN LOVE!" Hiccup gripped Toothless tightly on the face, squishing his cheeks. "I loved him and he loved me! And I saved him!" Hiccup faltered. With a heavy heart he looked up. The moon was shining brightly, almost like it was smiling down on him.  
"That's why you chose me." A loud laugh escaped his wide smile. "I'M A GUARDIAN!"


End file.
